Joséphine Baker
Di origine meticcia afroamericana e amerinda degli Appalachi, è sovente considerata come la prima star di colore e tra le più acclamate vedette di Parigi. Ottenne la nazionalità francese nel 1937, e nel corso della Seconda guerra mondiale giocò un ruolo importante nel controspionaggio francese della Francia Libera. Ella utilizzò in seguito la sua grande popolarità nella lotta contro il razzismo e a favore dell'emancipazione dei neri, in particolare sostenendo la lotta per i diritti civili di Martin Luther King. Biografia L'artista All'età di 13 anni abbandonò la famiglia e cominciò a lavorare come servetta in una casa finché dopo aver subito una punizione esagerata per aver rotto due piatti si dimiseMaria Zaniboni, Il suo amore per Parigi era anche amor di patria, in Historia n° 298, Dicembre 1982, Industrie Grafiche Cino del Duca S.p.A., pag 118 "Josephine si fece scappare di mano due piatti mentre li lavava. Il castigo inumano, non tardò ad arrivare: la padrona le immerse le mani nell'acqua bollente finché gli urli della ragazzina non richiamarono l'attenzione dei vicini e della polizia.". Risparmiando riuscì qualche volta ad acquistare il biglietto per assistere agli spettacoli del Boxer Washington Theatre, riservato ai soli neri. Qui matura il suo amore per il ballo e il canto finché, con grande difficoltà, un giorno riuscì a convincere il direttore a farle un provino. Josephine iniziò così la carriera di ballerina nei piccoli teatri di St. Louis. A sedici anni debuttò a Broadway in una grandiosa rivista, replicata per due anni. Il 2 ottobre 1925 venne in Europa con la Revue nègre al teatro degli Champs-Elysées. {C {C Al teatro degli Champs-Elysées, dove Josephine era divenuta nel frattempo la prima ballerina, la sua bellezza di donna e la sua bravura di artista mandarono Parigi in delirio tanto che il teatro registrò costantemente il tutto esaurito. Nei suoi spettacoli e nelle sue canzoni (alcune delle quali come Yes, we have no Bananas, che cantava nuda, e La canne à sucre sono molto note) unì il gusto piccante e ricercato del varietà francese al folklore della musica africana. Inoltre vestita solo di un gonnellino di banane, scatenata nel più pazzo charleston una musica allora ancora sconosciuta in Europa. Josephine incarna una delle immagini tipiche degli anni venti. Un costume inventato per lei dal costumista austriaco Paul Seltenhammer che sarebbe divenuto l'icona di quell'inizio di secolo e della vita parigina. La passionalità delle sue interpretazioni ed il sincero interesse per l'arte popolare le impedirono di cadere nell'esotismo di maniera e suscitarono l'entusiasmo dei parigini per il jazz e le musiche nere. A quell'epoca, incontra Georges Simenon che la segue sempre in prima filaMaria Zaniboni, Il suo amore per Parigi era anche amor di patria, in Historia n° 298, Dicembre 1982, Industrie Grafiche Cino del Duca S.p.A., pag 118 "A spettacolo finito, la coda degli ammiratori che l'aspettano all'uscita si fa sempre più lunga e sempre in prima fila ce n'è uno più insistente degli altri: un giovane giornalista belga, Georges Simenon...". Malgrado il successo conquistato, la Revue nègre si inscrive in una visione colonialista del mondo nero e dell'Africa tipica dell'epoca. {C alle Folies Bergère di Parigi in la Revue nègre nel 1926 (foto di Walery)]] {C nel 1927 (foto di Walery)]] {C Dopo una tournèe in Europa, Joséphine Baker comincia la revue delle Folies Bergère del 1927 accompagnata da un leopardo, che terrorizza l'orchestra e fa fremere di paura il pubblico. Nel 1927, la giovane star si lancia nella canzone. Nel 1931, riporta un indimenticabile successo con la canzone J'ai deux amours composta da Vincent Scott. In questo periodo si sposa segretamente con il nobile siciliano Giuseppe Abatino, matrimonio che durerà 10 anni e si concluderà con la morte di lui. Alcuni cineasti, come Marc Allégret le proposero anche qualche ruolo cinematografico. I suoi due principali film furono: Zouzou e Principessa Tam Tam, ma non incontrarono il successo di pubblico sperato. Invece sui palcoscenici delle music-hall, ella riuscì a fare ombra alla celebre Mistinguett. La sua tournée del 1936 negli Stati Uniti non incontra un grande successo. L'America è scettica e certamente la rimprovera di parlare talvolta in francese, o in inglese con accento francese. Rientra in Francia dove ottiene la nazionalità francese nel 1937 sposando un cittadino francese, Jean Lion. Il matrimonio durò soltanto due anni. Agente del controspionaggio Allo scoppio della Seconda guerra mondiale, sembra che Joséphine fosse diventata un agente del controspionaggioMaria Zaniboni, Il suo amore per Parigi era anche amor di patria, in Historia n° 298, Dicembre 1982, Industrie Grafiche Cino del Duca S.p.A., pag 120 "Poco si sa della sua presunta attività spionistica in favore della Francia durante l'occupazione tedesca e anche del movimento clandestino al quale lei sicuramente aderì.", tramite Jacques Abtey (capo del controspionaggio militare a Parigi). Per questo motivo, frequenta l'alta società parigina, poi si mobilita a favore della Croce RossaJacques Abtey, La Guerre secrète de Josephine Baker, Éditions Siboney, 1948.Kevin Labiausse, « Joséphine Baker au service de la France Libre », Le Patriote résistant, octobre 2006.. Dopo la Campagna di Francia, il 24 novembre 1940 si arruola nei servizi segreti della Francia libera, sempre avendo come tramite il comandante Abtey, che resta suo ufficiale di collegamento fino alla LiberazioneJean-Luc Barré, « Baker, Joséphine (1906-1975) », in Claire Andrieu, Philippe Braud, Guillaume Piketty (dir.), Dictionnaire de Gaulle, Paris, Robert Laffont, coll. Bouquins, 2006, in Francia poi in Africa del nord dove fu sotto la protezione di Si Ahmed Belbachir. Durante la guerra si fa carico di missioni importanti, utilizzando i suoi spartiti musicali per celare dei messaggi. In seguito fu ingaggiata dal servizio femminile inquadrato nell'armée de l'air, sbarcò a Marsiglia nell'ottobre 1944. Alla Liberazione, proseguì la sua attività a favore della Croce Rossa e canta per i soldati al fronte, seguendo con i suoi musicisti il proseguimento della guerra. Alla fine della guerra, conclusa con il grado di capitano, fu da Charles De Gaulle decorata con la Legion d'Onore. La lotta per i diritti civili e la morte Nel 1947 si sposò con il direttore d'orchestra Jo Bouillon; insieme acquistarono il castello di Milandes in Dordogna, dove accolsero e adottarono 12 bambini provenienti da diversi paesi del mondo, che verranno bonariamente chiamati "la mia tribù arcobaleno". Per il mantenimento del castello spese completamente tutta la sua fortuna costringendola ad aumentare i concerti della sua banda per aumentare le entrate e proseguire la sua opera. Nel 1955 amplificò in Europa l'onda di indignazione sollevatasi in America per la morte del giovane afroamericano Emmett Till, seguita dal rilascio dei due assassini che espressero ciniche dichiarazioni dopo il giudizio, una volta che si erano assicurati l'impunitàdal film documentario tedesco "Una diva nera in un mondo di bianchi" di Annette von Wangenheim, trasmesso l'11 gennaio 2009 sul canale Arte . Partecipò inoltre nel 1963 alla marcia organizzata da Martin Luther King. Quando Joséphine fu definitivamente rovinata dalle sue difficoltà finanziarie, la principessa Grace di Monaco, amica della cantante, come lei di origine americana e artista, le offre un alloggio per passare il resto della vita in Costa azzurra e la invita nel Principato di Monaco per numerosi spettacoli di beneficenza. Nel corso della sua ultima revue a Parigi l'11 aprile 1975, cadde malata e morì poche ore dopo per un'emorragia cerebrale. Era il 12 aprile.Maria Zaniboni, Il suo amore per Parigi era anche amor di patria, in Historia n° 298, Dicembre 1982, Industrie Grafiche Cino del Duca S.p.A., pag 120 "La sera dell'11 aprile, al termine del "gran gala" che doveva festeggiare le nozze d'oro di Josephine con il palcoscenico, l'emozione ebbe il sopravvento sulla indomabile donna, già sofferente di cuore da anni. Alle cinque di mattina del 12 aprile, colei che con Mistinguett passerà nella storia del teatro come la "vedette" per eccellenza, si spegnerà per embolia cerebrale a sessantanove anni." Fu seppellita nel cimitero del Principato di Monaco. Joséphine Baker si era convertita al giudaismoMargot Ford McMillen, Heather Roberson, Into the spotlight: four Missouri women, University of Missouri Press, 2004, 138 pages, p. 74 in occasione del suo matrimonio con l'industriale Jean Lion nel 1937Bennetta Jules-Rosette, Njami Simon, Josephine Baker in art and life: the icon and the image, University of Illinois Press, 2007, 368 pages, p. 70, ma questa conversione puramente formale non durò a lungo: infatti Joséphine ricevette funerali cattolici nella Chiesa della Madeleine a Parigi. Riconoscimenti Bertrand Delanoë, sindaco di Parigi, nel giugno 2006 (a un secolo dalla nascita) decise di intitolarle la Piscina Municipale "Joséphine Baker" sulla Senna, inaugurata nel luglio 2006 nel 13° arrondissement di Parigi. Filmografia * La Sirène des tropiques (1927) aka Siren of the Tropics * Zouzou (1934) * Princesse Tam Tam (1935) aka Princess Tam-Tam * Moulin Rouge (1941) * Fausse alerte (1945) aka The French Way * An jedem Finger zehn (1954) aka Ten on Every Finger * Carosello del varietà (1955) * Grüsse aus Zürich (1963, ZDF TV) Onorificenze * Cavaliere della Legion d'Onore * Croix de guerre 1939-1945 * Medaglia della resistenza * Medaglia commemorativa del servizio volontario nella Francia libera Note Voci correlate * Folies Bergère * Moulin Rouge (Parigi) Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Cantanti francesi Categoria:Decorati con la Legion d'Onore Categoria:Antifascisti francesi Categoria:Antirazzismo Categoria:Musicisti legati a Parigi